parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Finding Stanley
Finding Stanley is a parody of Finding Nemo, by Stanley x Joy. Cast *Anger (Inside Out) as Marlin *Stanley Griff as Nemo *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) as Dory *Dennis (Stanley) as Gill *Mr. Hornbill (MGPAM) as Bloat *Mrs. Tusk (MGPAM) as Peach *Joy and Sadness (Inside Out) as Deb and Flo *Jake Spidermonkey (MGPAM) as Bubbles *Shaggy Rodgers (Scooby-Doo!) as Nigel *Robin (Teen Titans) as Jerald the Pelican *Harry (Stanley) as Gurgle *SpongeBob SquarePants as Jaques *Victor (64 Zoo Lane) as Bruce *Zed (64 Zoo Lane) as Anchor *Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Chum *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) as Crush *Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) as Squirt *Various Mammal Stampeedes as Sea Turtles *Scar (The Lion King) as Angelerfish *Dumbo as Tad *Lupe Toucan (MGPAM) as Pearl *Elliot (Open Season) as Sheldon *Starfire (Teen Titans) as Kathy the Buck-Toothed Fish *Manny (Ice Age) as Mr. Ray *Nigel Thornberry (The Wild Thornberrys) as Dr. Phillip Shreman *Chloe (The Secret Life of Pets) as Coarl *Dora Márquez (Dora the Explorer) as Darla Sherman *Marianne Thornberry (The Wild Thornberrys) as Barbara Sherman *Widsor Gorilla (MGPAM) as Mr. Johanson *Various Wild Animals as Jellyfish *A Squad Rangers (Power Rangers SPD) as Seagulls *Momma Dino (Ice Age) as The Whale *Small Animals as Krill *Various Animals as The Dolphins *Rudy (Ice Age 3) as the Barracuda *Slips Python (MGPAM) as Benny the Worried Fish *??? as Swordfishes *Shaw (Open Season), and Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) as Divers (Animal Kidnappers, Hunters) *Tantor (Tarzan) as Bill *Boog (Open Season) as Bob *Rudy (Ice Age) as Ted Scene Index #1: New Parents #2: Main Titles #3: Stanley's First Day of School #4: Filed Trip #5: The Drop-Off/Argument #6: Stanley is Lost #7: Anger meets Bubbles #8: Prey Are Friends, Not Food #9: The Cartoon Tank Gang #10: The Cave #11: Scar Attacks #12: Stanley's Invatation #13: Animal Imprations #14: Wild Animals #15: The Filter #16: Animal Stampeedes #17: The Good News #18: Off Ramp #19: Bubbles Speaks Tyrannosaurus #20: Algae #22: Inside the T.rex/Reaching the City #23: The Airscum #24: Rangers Squad #25: Patty! #26: Goodbye Bubbles #27: Stanley and Bubbles #28: Hunting Net #29: Stanley Griff and Anger's Reunion #30: Back in the Book #31: Cartoon Escape #32: End Credits/Voice Actors Voice Actors *Lewis Black *Jessica D. Stone *Tara Strong *Charles Shaungessy *Maurice LaMarche *Cree Sumer *Amy Poehler *Phillis Smith *Tom Kenny *Rene Mujica *Keith Wickham *Dan Castella *Tim Curry *Fátima Ptácek Gallery Anger.png|Anger as Marlin Stanley Griff.png|Stanley Griff as Nemo Bubbles-pic.png|Bubbles as Dory Dennis the Goldfish.png|Dennis (Playhouse Disney) as Gill Mr. Hornbill the Rhino.png|Mr. Hornbill as Bloat Mrs. Tusk.png|Mrs. Tusk as Peach Joy and sadness sit.png|Joy and Sadness as Deb and Flo Jake Spidermonkey.png|Jake Spidermonkey as Bubbles Shaggy_Rogers.jpg|Shaggy as Nigel Robin (Teen Titans Go!).jpg|Robin as Jerald Harry in Stanley.png|Harry as Gurgle Spongebob Squarepants.png|SpongeBob as Jaques Victor Crocodile.jpg|Victor as Bruce Zed.jpg|Zed as Anchor Squidward Tenticles.png|Squidward as Chum Homer Unlock.png|Homer as Crush Bart Unlock.png|Bart Simpson as Squirt Dumbo.png|Dumbo as Tad Lupe the Toucan.png|Lupe as Pearl Elliot.png|Elliot as Sheldon Starfire Teen Titans Go!.png|Starfire as Kathy Manny.png|Manny as Mr. Ray Chloe.png|Chloe as Coral Nigel Thornberry (TV Series).jpg|Nigel Thornberry as Dr. Phillip Sherman Dora Márquez.png|Dora Márquez as Darla Sherman WindsorGorilla.png|Windsor Gorilla as Mr. Johanson Marianne Thornberry As Laverne.gif|Marianne Thornberry as Barbara Sherman Scar.gif|Scar as The Anglerfish MommaDino.png|Momma Dino as The Whale PRSPD A-Rangers.jpg|A-Squad Rangers as Seagulls Shaw.jpg|Shaw as The Hunter that Kidnapped Nemo Tantor.gif|Tantor as Bill Boog.png|Boog as Bob Shrek.png|Shrek as Ted Rudy.jpg|Rudy as The Barracuda Slips Python.png|Slips Python as Blemmy The Worried Fish Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Stanley Movie Spoofs Category:Stanley x Joy Category:Spoofs where Dora is the villain Category:Stanley (Playhouse Disney) spoof Category:GavenLovesAnimals Category:Upcoming Category:Stanley Pixar Spoofs Category:2003 Animated Films